


Spirit Blossom One-shot

by JellBeanie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellBeanie/pseuds/JellBeanie
Summary: I'm a little enamored with Yone and Leilah. Those that have read Ordinary of the Extraordinary, You guys know whom I'm talking about. This is my one-shot for when Yone is in the Spirit realm, as one of the two brothers in the spirit blossom event. IT IS NOT CANON, so you guys are still in suspense.
Relationships: OC/Yone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Spirit Blossom One-shot

"Are you sure someone is coming here, Fox?" I ask. I've been in the spirit realm for two years now. For two years, I have met many people. Some are crying in fear, some are angry. All follow us to their next adventure. All forget. Except those that are just too passionate about their obsessions.

_Why do you worry so, Leilah? We both know that this beach is where many surface._ My best friend in life and death slithers up my shoulder. I scratch my head as hazy memories flood through it. I found him as a newly hatched snake and saved him from wild animals, nearly dying myself. My husband saved me at the last minute. He got us the help we needed. Turns out, my snake was more intelligent than many first believe. He stayed by my side, protecting me from assassinations and poisoning attempts. My husband certainly loved him for it. He loved him up to that day...

"I just don't want to miss whoever comes in." I mutter quietly.

"We won't miss it." The fox speaks. "We never have."

_And we won't miss the next one._ My snake rubs my head.

"Thank you, Starshadow." I exhale quietly. He slithers down into my scarf. It's the only thing out of place from my pale pink Kimono. It's dark blue with stars decorated in it. I remember… my Mother gave this to me when I was… when I was…

"Why don't you just move onto the next world, Leilah?" The fox asks. I shake my head.

"There are people who need me. Those that get lost can find the way back. I know that I always wanted to help people. I guess it's my obsession." I explain.

"It's for that reason only you would have the courage to face him." The fox shakes her head.

_It's only because she knows that I'll keep her safe._ Starshadow preens. He's as beautiful as ever. His golden scales glisten in the light. A short vision flashes through my head.

" _Stop please!" I scream. They hold a black rope. A sword slices down. The rope explodes with blood. Some flies onto my face. I can't scream. All I can do is stare at my snake's slowly dying eyes. I look back up, terrified._

" _Finally, that stupid snake is dead. He's been foiling our attempts for months now." A man cackles. He grabs my bun. I scream as I'm lifted into the air. His knife presses against my back. That's when my husband comes in with his brother. Both pull out their weapons and point them at my assailant. I struggle to remain composed. "Take another step and I gut her."_

" _You do that, you will follow shortly." My husband promises. He twirls his swords threateningly. The man seems to listen before he shrugs._

" _I was paid to kill her, whether I survived or not is of no consequence." He remarks, resigned. Before I can say anything, a blade sinks through my chest. I choke out a scream. My blood flows down my front. My husband gives a roar of fury. My brother-in-law gives chase. My husband catches me. He cradles me tightly as my eyes close._

"Leilah?" The fox's paw pats my foot. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I was remembering." I whisper. She nods.

_What was it of?_ Starshadow asks.

"I remembered the last time I saw my husband." I whisper. Starshadow nuzzles into my neck before snapping to the lake. A body flashes into view. He bolts up, his blue eyes wide with panic. His blue ribbons sway as he reaches for something at his waist. He looks down for something. I cover my mouth. _No._

The fox's bell rings out loud. The man slowly calms down, seeing the endless blue of the spirit realm. Fox's tails spread into a blue fan, hiding me from him. When her tails drop, I see him stare at me. He stands up, never once looking away from me. Starshadow pops his head out before slithering across sands to greet him. My husband barely reacts to Starshadow's excitement. Only a little head pat before he walks up to me. He reaches for my hand. I hesitantly touch it. His fingers grasp tightly around mine. He lets out a breath that neither of us knew he was holding. My tears begin to fall.

"So, I finally see you again." I whisper.

"It has been too long." Yone pulls me into a crushing embrace. I return wholeheartedly. I don't know how long we stand there, it just feels good to hold him again.

Fox chirrups, reminding me of my job. I pull away from him but don't let go of his hand. I guide him to a hill. We both see the beauty of the spirit realm, where the Mother tree stands tall in the distance. I can't help but look behind me. His face… It's as beautiful as the day we were married. He stares at the land with a soft smile on his face. Spirit petals float by, a note in the wind. He looks troubled for a moment. I reach out and gently touch his cheek. He immediately leans into it.

"I've missed this." He leans forward and kisses my head. Fox churs again. I sigh and pull him towards Fox. She leads the way.

Our journey is long. We pass by the shrine of temptation. Yone glances at it. The woman's beauty is hidden behind a fan. Her legs covered in scales. Yone doesn't stare at the statue for too long. His grip on my hand tightens as he kisses my head. He follows Fox. I glance back to see her statue's eyes flash open. Making sure Yone doesn't notice, I stick out my tongue. Her eyes narrow before I return to leaning on Yone's shoulder.

" _What are you still doing up, Leilah?" I turn around to see my husband lean against a doorway in just his night robes. I look back down to my little snake. It quivers a little bit._

" _He woke up thrashing. I thought I'd take him out to see the stars." I explain. His arms wrap around me. I laugh as his kisses my neck,_

" _You shouldn't spoil him. He's just an animal. Come back to bed." He tempts me. I laugh lightly before shaking my head. I stroke my little black snake's back. It leans into my touch._

" _He's smart. I think I'll call you Starshadow." I coo at it. He raises his head and tail excitedly. He nuzzles into my cheek._

" _Well, Starshadow can go back to sleep while I sleep with my new wife." My husband pulls me back to bed. I laugh as he throws me on the bed and starts to make my head spin with passion._

"Leilah?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Memories." I whisper. I didn't realize how far we've walked. We walk to a forest with trapped souls in its trunks. I carefully make sure that Yone doesn't see the massive wolf head float by us. Yone can barely look away from me, his love for me obvious. Starshadow's body slinks to Yone's shoulders. Yone reaches up and pats his head in a rare form of affection for my snake. As usual, my snake preens into the touch. I stare at the gesture.

" _We shouldn't. You know I'm just a farmer." I whisper. The warlord I met a two years ago grabs my hand. He jerks me into his embrace. We remain still as guards walk past. When there is silence. We laugh a little bit._

" _I don't care. You have more heart than most people do in their lives." Yone brushes my cheek gently. I blush a little bit._

" _Your father would have me killed for being near you." I whisper sharply._

" _He wouldn't do that if you married me." Yone whispers in my ear. I stand taller and pull away slightly._

" _What are you saying, Yone?" I gasp. He pulls me to a beautiful lake. There's a person standing in the distance. He holds ceremonial tools. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth._

" _I want you in my life. Forever. If you'll have me." He leans in. He doesn't move, letting me make the decision. It wasn't a hard decision at all. I lean on my toes and kiss him tenderly. He wraps his arms around me and spins me around. I let out a happy laugh._

" _It's about time you two decided to get married." A familiar voice calls out. I turn to see my soon-to-be-brother-in-law leaning against a tree. Yone wraps an arm around me and kisses my head._

" _Let's hurry before Father attempts to kill her." Yone pulls my hand. I blink._

" _What do you mean before he kills me."_

_Memory?_ Starshadow tickles my nose. I nod and stroke his head.

"You seem to be stuck in memories quite a bit. I shrug my shoulders.

"I cling to the memories I still have. I don't remember my parents anymore." I whisper. Yone pulls me into his side and kisses my head.

"I'm sorry." He clutches me tightly. He makes a noise likeI smile and shake my head.

"What matters is that I remember us." I kiss his jaw. He smiles and pulls me forward.

When we emerge from the forest, we have a hill to climb. I always look to the distance, where a little foal rests. Yone's hand tugs at mine as he keeps going. He stares into the distance himself. Fox barks a warning. I sigh and keep moving on. Fox is right. The faster we get to the spirit tree, the safer Yone will be.

" _Help!" A child yells. I drop my rake and race in that direction. There's a sharp mountain in that direction. There's also a steep cliff there. Not many can navigate the sharp inclines. Fortunately, I've been playing in that area my whole life, though my parents don't know about it. It takes minutes for me to reach the cliff in question. I still don't see the little boy that cried out. I do see a young man reaching into a crevice. I run over to him_

" _Where is he?" I ask. The boy turns to me. His sharp blue eyes have me almost gasp. I notice his clothes and bow my head. "Where is he, my lord? Time is of importance."_

" _...He's in there." The lord points in a hole. I quickly jump in, catching a vine that's almost thicker than my skinny arm. I quickly slides down the vines until I get to the bottom. There, a smaller boy cries. His ankle looks swollen. He's trying to hold in his fear, but it's clear he's scared. I jump off at the last few feet and approach him slowly._

" _Hello there. Your older brother is worried about you." I try to comfort him. He looks up and sniffles._

" _I can't get up." He whimpers. I turn around and offer him my back. His hands reach for my shoulders. I stand up with him on my back. He flails a little bit before he tightens his grip. I wrap my arms around to give him a little support._

" _I'm going to need you to hang on tighter than a monkey. I'll get us out, ok?" I ask. His little hands turn white when he understands what I'm asking. I reach out to the first vine and start the slow climb back up. There are times where the boy seems like he's going to let go, but I quickly stop and help him adjust. It's slow progress. My arms burn with exertion by the time we get near the top. The boy at the top of the hole reaches in and grabs the boy from my back. I clamor out afterwards._

_The two boys hug each other tightly. The younger one cries into the older's embrace. The older just rubs the younger's back. I pant on the side, never having done that climb with a passenger. Eventually, the teenager turns to me._

" _Thank you." He whispers. I struggle to a kneeling position and bow, just like my parents taught me._

" _Your welcome, my lord." I monotonously murmur. I glance up. "Though I would be careful of climbing in this part of the mountain. There are holes that seems like they appear out of nowhere."_

" _Perhaps you should come with us and warn us." The elder offers. I shake my head._

" _I'm just a lowly farmhand of the Souma estate." I decline quickly. The teenager smirks._

" _My grandfather is the head of the Souma estate. What's your name, so I can find you again?" He asks. I bow my head again._

" _My name is Leilah, lord Yone."_

Time almost seems to jump when we reach the base of the tree. I glance at the shrine to our right. Fox continues to walk forward, wanting to get past his shrine as fast as we can. The lantern is dim, the wood covered in vines. I clutch Yone's hand tightly, praying that Thresh will not touch Yone. Yone glances at the shine curiously before turning away and walking to the tree. I let out a breath of relief until I hear the lantern's call. I snap my head up. The plants are gone. The shrine is clean, and the lantern is aglow.

I hear the whispers in the wind. They brush into Yone's ears. He can't help but look back at the shrine. I try to pull on my husband's hand, struggling to pull him with me. He stares as the shrine forms a corridor. I hear what he hears, the cries of men faltering, and I know he can't stop. Yone is many things, but he won't let a man die unless they deserve it. He steps off the path.

"Yone, please." I try to stand my ground. Fox growls lowly in her throat. Starshadow wraps our wrists together.

"I know their voices." Yone whispers. I whimper. He turns around and gently cups our hands. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

_I'll have to save you. Again._ I mentally complain. I guess my old life still affects me. As his wife, I can't openly disagree with him. Yone doesn't stop. The stones sink under the water. Yone turns to me.

"I have to know." He mutters. He kisses the back of my hand before moving forward. I glance at Fox. She stares, hoping that he will return to the right path. I know he will stay until he has all his answers. I sigh and follow him. The moment my feet no longer touch stone, everything turns dark.

Yone's face is illuminated as I glow. He looks everywhere, trying to figure out what happened. There's a whisper behind us. Yone pulls me into his embrace to protect me from a swirl of Petals. We look to where the petals go. My brother-in-law's body is outlined. He faces a man with two blades. The blossoms strike, making the second man's swords go flying. They land next to the dying man's body. I can see Yone's reflection in them. Yone's face hardens a little bit. He lets go of my hand and races to the fallen warrior. I follow as closely as I can. He kneels down and touches the fallen warrior's shoulder. He pulls on his shoulder. It flips around to reveal Yone's face. Yone gasps as he remembers. The darkness opens up, revealing many warriors. Some I recognized as our men. Others do not bear our symbol.

Yone looks around wildly, seeing death and desperation with every look. I kneel next to him and hold his hand. He pulls me against his side, seemingly trying to protect me. I'd laugh if it wasn't so dire. No one has protected me in two years. I turn around and see a light, with Fox standing at the gate. Her ears fall as the light fades. I gulp, knowing that Thresh has found us. And I need to get Yone out.

"Yone." I whisper. I touch his shoulders. Eyes that had been screwed shut open. He stares at the statue's face. Whispers grow louder until his voice comes out clearly.

"You could have saved them." The statue's eyes widens. This sends Yone into a fury. His body glows red and blue, his face twisting into hatred. He roars his denial. I get thrown away from him. As I get back to his side, he curls his hands into fists and starts to slam them on the stone's body. He slams them over and over again. I hear a splash behind us. I turn and feel myself pale. A monster has risen from the waters. It's hair white like Yone's, but skin as red as blood. Both of them slam into the ground. I watch as the monster draws a blood red blade. He flicks off any water left and looks over his shoulder. Yone is vulnerable. I stand behind him and open my arms, hoping to protect him again.

The azakana swipes downwards with a roar. Someone's elbow knocks me off my feet. Starshadow quickly slithers out from my person and raises his small head protectively.

Yone's swords lock with the azakana's. It was him who had pushed me out of the way. The shadows rise from around us, revealing art of war. Yone struggles against the demon's strength. We all watch as the demon's blade glows with characters.

Yone shoves the azakana back. It blinks around behind him. Yone reacts in time, blocking the azakana's strikes. It blinks behind him again as he prepares his stance. The third time it blinks, Yone barely manages to stop it. He goes flying backwards. He rolls onto his knees. I spot the second sword's broken blade and rush to his side. Yone sees my desperation and returns his attention to the attacking Azakana.

He yells as the azakana's blade comes close to his face. A light blue aura emits from him. Little horns sprout from just above his ears. Somehow, Yone blocks the sword, twisting it out of the Demon's grip. The demon slides to a halt as Yone whips his now stolen sword to the side. His body emits light blue colors. He crosses his arms. The lights reach down to his arm and flashes, turning his right arm and sword light blue. The demon gasps. Yone glances up and dashes through the demon. The demon doesn't even have a chance to roar before the world turns to white. Yone stands, taking a breath to calm himself. I crash into his side. He happily wraps his arms around me, trembling a little bit. He kisses my head before turning around.

The azakana grabs his face. My hands glows brightly, making him glow as the demon attacks him. He disappears from me. I fall to my knees, allowing tears to flow out for a moment before I take a deep breath and stand up. Starshadow rubs his head against my chin in comfort.

_He'll be safe. He'll come back to me. He always does._


End file.
